Snowman Wars
by Lost42
Summary: A parody of cake wars


This is inspired by a holiday cake show on food network where they made Olaf cakes. Peter is owned by TCKing12 and I own nothing except my ocs.

The kids were all spending the afternoon at Peter's castle. A fresh snow had fallen the night before and the kids were having fun playing. After a little while Peter invited them all inside for some hot chocolate.

"Can I have extra marshmallows please?" Min Jun asked as the hot chocolate was being passed around. He had been introduced to Peter at Tommy and Dil's Hannakuh party.

"Of couse." Peter said putting a bowl of mini marshmallows in front of the kids. They each grabbed a handful and put them in their cups.

"What are we going to do for the rest of the day Peter?" Tommy asked after taking a sip of his drink.

"I thought we could have a snowman building contest since this might be the last time you get to build one this year." Peter answered.

"That sounds like fun." Kimi cried excitedly.

"But I just got all warm and now we gots to go back in the snow." Chuckie groaned.

"Not to worry Chuckie. You all finish your drinks and decide who your partner will be and I'll be right back. I have another installment of this contest I need to check on." Peter said leaving the toddlers to finish their drinks.

"I wonder what this other contest is going to be?" Phil said.

"Maybe it's a snow eating contest." Lil suggested.

"It's not a snow eating contest Lillian." Phil started.

"Yes it is." Lil argued back.

"Is not."

"Is to."

"Guys."Tommy shouted over the yelling."It can't be a snow eating contest."

"Why not Tommy?" Lil asked looking away from her brother.

"Cause if we eat all the snow we can't build snowmans." Tommy answered.

"Oh right." Lil agreed.

Peter came back in the room as the kids finished their drinks and announced."The first part of this contest is about to begin. Does everyone have a partner?"

The kids all turned t each other and nodded. Phil and Lil were a team,Kai and Kya were on a team ,Chuckie and Tommy and were a team, and Kimi and Min Jun were a team.

"Dil and Ji Yeon, you two can help judge the contests, along with a a couple of very special guest judges, who will be here when we start snowman building. For now everyone head to the kitchen." Peter said.

everyone did as the king told them and went to the kitchen to find a long table with a read table cloth and various candys and gingerbread parts. Everyone took a seat next to their partner and waited for instructions.

"As you can probably guess the first part of the contest is a gingerbread house." Peter said. The teams that build the best looking house move on to build snowmen."

Everyone got to work building their houses. This was definatley a challenge for them as some of the walls kept falling down and Phil and Lil got into a frosting fight.

"Times up." Peter called. "Please present your houses to the judges."

Dil and Ji yeon got up from the small table they were sitting at and examined each house carefully.

"I like how you guys added a doorbell." Dil pointed to Tommy and Chuckie's house. The house was a simple square with a triangle roof held together with white iceing. Red and green sprinkles decorated the roof. The doorbell was made from a red round candy.

"I like how colorful yours is." Ji Yeon commented on Kimi and Min Jun's house. Their house was the same shape as Tommy and Chuckie's but it had candy on every inch of the house.

"It's cause all the candy we put on it." Kimi said.

"That was my idea." Min Jun said.

They moved on to the next house. It looked like it was going to collapse from all the candy on top. The rest of the house had sparkly blue glitter sugar all over it.

"It's so sparkly!" Ji Yeon exclaimed.

"It would a been all sparkly if Kya had her way. I'm just glad we only know how to make a house shape and not a castle." Kai said.

"I coulda made a castle if we had more time." Kya said just as they're housse fell down.

The Filipino twins looked down at their masterpiece all crumpled under the candy.

"I told you not to put all the candy on top." Kya yelled at her brother.

"I didn't want it to be all sparkly." Kai yelled back.

"They play with Phil and Lil to much." Chuckie muttered."They're starting to act a little bit like them."

Lastly was Phil and Lil's house or what was supposed to be a house. It was more a pile of gingerbread and frosting.

"Sorry Phil and Lil, you're done in this competition." Peter declared.

"But Kai and Kya's house fell." Phil protested.

"That's true it did, but they did make a house. You two were to busy argueing all you made was a pile." Peter said.

Phil and Lil sadly left the kitchen and went outside to wait for the next event. Once everybody was ready they all joined Phil and Lil and the snowman building began.

"Before we get to far into this competion I'd like to introduce you all to our special guest judges." Peter announced. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked where a swirling blue portal had appeared. Soon two figures stepped through the portal.

"Hi. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs." Olaf the cute llittle came bounding over on his little legs. After giving Dil and Ji Yeon a hug, he took his seat next to Dil.

The next figure to come through the portal was clearly a person and this person was none other then the snow queen herself. Elsa. She was wearing a dark blue dress with what looked like diamonds on the front and white fur at the top and a long lighter shade of blue cape with snowflakes on it.

"Kai, Elsa is going to judge our snowman." Kya squealed excitedly."It has to be perfect."

Kai groaned."Fine. Let's make Olaf." Kai suggested.

"A real life snowman is judging our not alive snowman." Chuckie said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry Chuckie. He's a nice snowman, not like the other one from Kya's favorite movie." Tommy assured his best friend as he rolled a ball for the bottom of the snowman.

"I hope so." Chuckie said as he too began to roll a smaller ball."That other snow thing scares me."

"Oh are you guys talking about Marshmallow?" Olaf asked."He's nice once you get to know him."

"Ahhh talking snowman." Chuckie screamed.

"It's just Olaf Chuckie." Kimi called.

"Yeah. He's not scary." Kya insisted.

Olaf looked away from Chuckie when he heard Phil and Lil throwing snowballs at each other.

"Ooh can I play too?" Olaf called, not really caring about the actual reason he was here.

"We get to have a snowball fight with a real live snowman." Phil cheered excitedly.

"How is the snowman building going?" Elsa asked as she walked up to the kids who were each a few feet apart from each other working hard on making the perfect snowman.

"It's going good." Tommy answered just the head of his snowman fell to the ground.

Elsa used her powers and lifted the head back onto the snowman.

"Thanks but isn't that cheating?" Tommy asked as he looked at the snowman.

"Peter told me I can help each of you one time." Elsa explained as she walked up to Kimi and Min Jun.

"I think he needs hair." Kimi suggested.

"Ok but what are we going to use for hair?" Min Jun asked.

"OLaf has twigs for hair. Maybe you could find some around here." Elsa suggested.

"Thanks." The kids said and went off in search of snowman hair.

"This looks familar." Elsa commented looking at Kai and Kya's snowman.

"Yay." Kya cheered."We made Olaf."

"But we can't get his tooth on." Kai complained as he tried to construct the tooth only for the snow to fall apart in his hands.

Elsa waved her hand and a snowy tooth just like Olaf's appeared in the head of the snowman."There you go."

"Thanks Elsa." Kai and Kya called as Elsa went back to the judging table.

"Ok everyone put your snow down. It's time for the judging to begin." Peter called a short while later.

Olaf shook off the extra snow he had accumulated while playing with Phil and Lil and came over to stand next to Ji Yeon and help judge the contest. They all looked at each snowman carefully.

"This is so hard. I love them all." Olaf cried.

"We gotta pick." Dil said.

"Do we have to? Can't they all just win?" Olaf asked.

"That's not how a contest works Olaf. Only one person wins." Peter said going through his pockets.

"But then the rest of them will sad." Olaf said in a sad tone of voice.

"What's wrong Peter?" Elsa asked noticing Peter still searching through his pockets.

"I can't find the special prize I had for the winner." Peter answered giving up his search.

"What was it?" Tommy asked.

"Limited time only Christmas themed Reptar bars." Peter answered."Angeica must've stolen them when I babysat her last since I haven't seen them since she was here."

"I have an idea." Elsa said. She conjured a big gust of snow and formed a sled big enough for everybody to fit in."Now we just need something to pull it."

"How about a reindeer?" Kristoff asked as he, Anna and Sven appeared in front of the portal from earlier.

"How did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"While you were making the sled Peter called us to come." Anna answered.

After Kristoff got Sven hooked up to the sled they all piled in with Anna and Kristoff in the front and Elsa, the kids and Olaf in back. Peter decieded to stay behind at his castle and give Drew and Charlote a call.

"This is the best day ever." Kya cheered from her seat next to Elsa.

"The best part is you all win and nobody has to go home sad." Olaf said.

"Me and Lil didin't win the first contest and we didn't get sad." Phil said.

"Yeah we still had lots of fun." Lil agreed.

"I'm just curious. Who had the best snowman?" Kai asked.

Elsa readjusted Ji Yeon on her lap and said."Why don't you all decide. Whoever's snowman gets the most wins."

"I liked Kai and Kya's. It looked like Olaf but smaller." Ji Yeon said.

"I liked Tommy's. It was the biggest." Kimi said.

"I liked Kimi's. It had crazy hair." Chuckie said.

They never did have a clear winner. All the kids liked different things about the snowmen. They were just happy to be together enjoying the ride through the snow with some of their favorite movie characters.


End file.
